A Trip To Remember
by Cedar Fisher
Summary: Princess Chris and her brother Prince Nickolaus finally get to visit their 2nd cousins Elsa and Anna in Arendelle. It's been 15 years since the frozen castle. And Chris begins to wonder if she also holds anything special. Join them in an epic adventure to discover what they are truly meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

"Chris! Wait for me!" A handsome young man chased after his sister, who was jumping on the Destiny ship.

"Come on Nickolaus! Captain Williams said we're leaving," she looked at her golden watch, "now." Nickolaus leaped from the dock onto the moving ship. He was able to get one foot on the ship, but the other was slowly slipping off the wooded dock.

"Christabelle help me!" He wailed.

"Oh gee Nickolaus, this is what happens when you wake up late." She grabbed her brother's hands and pulled him onto Destiny. Nickolaus landed on the wooded deck and rolled over his back. Chris stood above him, grinning, and held out her hand.

"Thanks Chris," he said grabbing her lightly tanned hand. Nickolaus wiped his dark brown bangs out of his eyes.

"Hmm?" Chris looked at his foggy grey eyes. And grabbed his freckled cheeks.

"Ah, what's wrong Chris?" He mumbled under his pinched cheeks. She left go of his cheeks.

"There's blood spewing under your left eye," she stated calmly. Nickolaus gently touched under his eye.

"Ouch," he whimpered.

"Oh Nickolaus, how are you going to get a girl is you keep whining?" Nickolaus snickered,

"What about you sister? How are you going to get a man if you act so manly?" Chris wiped the blood with her handkerchief.

"I'll find a way Nick,"

"Don't call me that Christabelle." He mocked back,

"Sorry Nickolaus." He nodded then grinned. He thanked her for wiping off the blood and went looking for a bandage. Chris, Or Christabelle, ran to the edge of the ship, and took a whiff of the salty sea air. She sighed and caressed her long dark caramel hair. Her soft grey eyes floated up toward the blue sky, and let out another long, happy, sigh.

"What are you sighing about Princess Christabelle of Golidith?" Said a rough tone voice. Chris turned and smirked at the captain.

"Aren't you suppose to man the ship captain Williams?" The captain's mustache wiggled as he laughed. And boy does the captain have a mighty laugh. Chris giggled and answered his question, "I was sighing about going to Arendalle captain,"

"What? Do you not want to go to Arendelle princess?" Captain scratched his white hair in confusion.

"No, no captain I'm happy I'm leaving Golidith. Only because my brother and I were always stuck in the same old palace. Our mother never let us out of that boring palace, after father died." Chris rested her arms on the ledge, and laid her head on top. captain Williams hummed a tune and started heading back to the wheel.

"Well princess, I hope you'll have a wonderful stay in Arendelle." Chris smiled and replied,

"Thank you captain," and she heard him chuckled. Chris sighed again.

_"I'm finally free," _she singed, _"away from that dusting palace. On an adventure with this creaking boat,"_

"Chris I found a bandage!" Called Nickolaus,

"Sing with me Nickolaus," cheered Chris. _"Sailing with my brother who is a bit clumsy, late, and maybe a little scared." _

"What?"

_"But now we're free!"_

"Free? From what sister?" He questioned,

"_Free from our palace. Free from our maid, servants, and tutors! Silly brother."_

_ "Oh, now I see," _he singed along with her,

_"And now we can start our adventure on this creaky sailing boat together across the sea!" _They both harmonized. Nickolaus held his sister's hand and they both finish saying, _"To Arendelle!"_

Both of them started to laugh,

"I can't wait Nickolaus," Chris said gleefully. She walked towards the opened barrel of apples.

"We're on the same page Chris." Nickolaus smirked, "But do you remember we're visiting our second cousins, not setting out for an adventure?" Gabbing one of crimson apple she answered,

"Of course! Father said that they were his best cousins when he was younger." She bit into the flesh of the apple, "And we're also meeting our cousin Randolf, son of cousin Anna." She said chewing her apple.

"Do you think it's true?" Nickolaus said yawning and stretching his arms out. The bright moon was coming out of the horizon and the first star, that you see almost every night, began to twinkle.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, about cousin Elsa, and what happened almost 15 years ago." He looked at her with a questionable look.

"I'll believe it when I see it Nickolaus. Do you believe that Elsa can shot ice through her hands?" There was a long silence as Nickolaus thought.

"I guess I believe it too when I see it." He grinned,

"Of course you do brother," Chris replied. Nickolaus looked into starry night, and yawn again.

"I think I'll be hitting the sack Chris. Don't stay up too late sis we have two long days ahead of us." She threw her eaten apple into the sea,

"I know Nickolaus, we're twins you can trust me." Chris beamed at her brother.

"That's what I'm worried about Chris, because we're twins." He smirked back, "See you in the morning." He waved goodnight and headed down the stairs.

"Goodnight," she called back. Chris stayed up for a few more hours listening to the waves crushing into the ship. She loved the sound of that. And soon she started heading towards to the bedroom area. Until she heard a fate whisper in the air. Chris was already half asleep so she shrugged it off. But the air spoke a little louder, enough to sound like a human.

"Christabelle, my dear," said the wind. Chris head perked up at the sudden surprise of a voice. "Christabelle be prepare for what will become of you in the near future." Chris, in complete and utter shock, recognized that voice.

"Papa?" She blurted, "Are you here?"

"Christabelle be prepared," the wind repeated, "make the right decisions my dear. For the choices you'll make will be righteous."

"What do you mean Papa? I don't understand, what is going to happen?" she asked. The wind blew harder making Chris hold down her yellow dress.

"You will see my dear, you will see soon," The wind wisped around Chris and lightly died down.

"Papa?" She called, "Papa!" She cried.

"Chris!" Nickolaus yelled, "why are you shouting in the middle of the night?" Christ staggered a little, almost falling. "Whoa," Nickolaus caught her in his arms, "are you okay Christabelle?"

"I think I heard father Nickolaus," she muttered in his shoulder.

"Father? He has been dead since we were 10 Chris." He lifted her with one arm on her back, and the other under her legs.

"I swear I heard him crystal clear Nickolaus," she looked deeply into his eyes wanting to believe in her. He sighed and started walking downstairs, "I believe you Chris sometimes I think I can hear him too." He smiled down at her,

"Really?" She said like a little child. He nodded,

"Yep, crystal clear like the water." She smiled back at him, and slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

"Well someone is tired, we're almost to your bed." Chris eyes flickered for a split second,

"Thank you brother,"

"Anything for my twin," he snickered laying her onto the single bed.

"Of course," she whispered and her eyelids finally gave away.


	2. Welcome To Arendelle

Welcome To Arendelle

"Nickolaus wake up! Were almost in the port of Arendelle!" Nickolaus whined and said,

"One more hour please?" Chris pouted and threw off his covers.

"No! Not even 45 minutes Nickolaus. You have to see the view of Arendelle above deck. Now move!" She rolled him off of his beloved bed making him fall with a loud thud.

"Why did you do that Christabelle!" Nickolaus stood up rubbing his red nose. He watched his sister skip up the stairs then stick her pink tongue at him. "You little brat come here," he sneered. Quickly changing into his brown pant and black vest, with their family crest, he hopped on deck with one show on.

"Isn't beautiful?" Chris spun around in her long orange fall dress. With her arms wide open. She breathed in the autumn air; feeling free. Of course Chris hadn't forgotten of what the wind, or father, told her. But she wasn't going to let that ruin her four-month trip. Her brother looked in 'aw' at the scenic view. And 'oh" some more at the snow-capped mountain surrounding the kingdom of Arendelle. "I told you did I not?" She smirked.

"You sure did Chris," Nickolaus also took a breath of the cold air. He heard a giggle than a snort. "What's wrong?" Nickolaus said lifting his other pair of shoe.

"Well," she said calming down," your vest isn't buttoned right. Along with your sock less feet, and different colored shoes." Nickolaus wiped his forehead, and frowned at the black charcoal smeared hand.

"How did I get soot on my face?"

"You did fell of the bed Nickolaus," chuckled Chris. He glared at her and wiped his head again.

"Ugh," he sighed,

"You have 30 minutes prince Nickolaus, to get ready." Nickolaus looked up to see a familiar face and saluted,

"Yes, sir captain Williams!"

"At ease, now go get change properly young man." The grey eyed boy scurried passed the captain without saying a word. Captain Williams laughed and patted Chris on the back.

"What a strange brother you have princess," he sighed.

"I agree captain, but you know Nickolaus respects you very much." She patted his back too,

"Yes, I do remember that I saved him from a 'man eating puppy' on board once. And that was nine years ago, when both of you were seven." He hollered his mighty laugh.

"He screamed for father once that cute little puppy started barking," she recalled. They both laughed at that sight full memory.

"What are you both laughing about?" Nickolaus questioned buttoning up his last button. They both stopped joking around,

"Nothing, nothing at all Nickolaus, but you look better brother." Chris said smiling.

"Yes, indeed," agreed Captain Williams, "Well, we are here you two and I have to get back and check on my sailors." Nickolaus bowed and so did Chris.

"We're finally here!" shrieked Chris. Nickolaus looked over at the docks and notice something abnormal,

"There's someone, or something, waving at us." Chris looked in the direction her brother was looking.

"Is that a-" started Chris,

"Snowman?" Finished Nickolaus. As the Destiny ship came closer to the docks it was indeed a snowman, waving and all. The little snowman started jumping up and down with excitement, and finally jumped on board with Nickolaus and Chris. Making Nickolaus scream the loudest. Unaffected by the, loud and girly, scream the snowman gladly said,

"Howdy doody, I'm Olaf and welcome to Aren-," Nickolaus kicked the snowman's body before he could finish his welcoming hello. Olaf's body landed on a reindeer's head and started to melt. While his head wasn't,

"His head not melting Nickolaus!" Cried Chris.

"That's because I have this little snow cloud that follows me, so I can never melt. And experience the hot and warm weathers." The twins screamed, and Chris finally soccer kicked his head over to his body."

"Wee!" Olaf cried joyfully.

"Ewe, ewe, ewe," Chris repeated shaking her feet around.

"Come here my little butt," Olaf's body sluggishly moved from the reindeer's head, and finally plop onto the ground. "Almost there, just a bit closer, and there!" His body reached the snowing snow cloud, and he was able to pick up his head. Olaf dusted himself off and restarted what he was saying. "I'm Olaf and welcome to Arendelle," he bowed as he finished.

Both of then said nothing, with mouths wide opened.

"Is there something on my nose?" Olaf poked his carrot nose making it shift to the left.

"Olaf," huffed a woman with a dark green cloak, "didn't I said wait for me?" The women looked at the two dumbfounded teens. "You see Olaf, you scared the bejesus out of them."

"Sorry Anna," said Olaf. Snapping at out of their consciousness Chris replied,

"Anna, cousin of Andres?"

"That's me sweetheart. You two are Nickolaus and Christabelle, son and daughter of Andres aren't you." She gave them a warm smile, and held out a hand to help them off the ship.

"Call me Chris please," Chris grabbed the opened hand first and hopped off. And she curtseyed to Anna. Anna bowed slight back to Chris. She held out her hand again for Nickolaus, but he waved it off and jumped off. "Nickolaus, you should have accepted her hand." She whispered angrily at him. Their cousin Anna must have heard them and giggled,

"Chris it's okay, you have a keen sight Nickolaus." Chris looked at her brother for an answer. That is, until Anna removed her forest green cloak.

"Oh! You're pregnant," Chris said in shock. Nickolaus smirked and Anna stroked her round belly.

"Yep!" chatted Olaf, "the talking rocks said it was a girl."

"Erk!" Cried Chris, "how is he still talking?" Olaf stopped walking and his eyes glistened.

"Thank you for calling me 'he' instead of 'it'," his twinkled harder. Laughing Anna said,

"The snow cloud, that's hovering above him, helps him not turn into a puddle." She answered,

"I know, but how is he talking, walking, and blinking?"

"What? I can blink!" Olaf held out his twigs for hands and watched them disappear for the split second.

"Well, it's a long story but to keep it short it's Elsa's doing."

"Elsa?" The twins looked at each others freckled faces.

"Yep, the queen, my sister, and your second cousin." She guided them through the town square towards the opened gates.

"So, then it is true... Maybe," murmured Chris looking at the moving snowman, who was still blinking furiously. Nickolaus petted the grey haired reindeer that followed them in.

"How old is this fellow?" Asked Nickolaus. Anna looked at the old aged reindeer.

"Sven is probably 27 or 28 years old."

"Does he have any offspring's?" Asked Chris,

"Yes, he does two sons and one granddaughter." Answered Anna, "Well, welcome to your home for four months," Anna twirled around in their courtyard. She almost slipped on her dress,

"Whoa, be careful my ballerina."

"Kristoff! Back so soon?" Anna buried her face in her husband's chest.

"I would've been back sooner Anna." Nickolaus and Chris quickly turned around as Kristoff passionately kissed Anna.

"There's so much chemistry between them," said Nickolaus half eyeing them.

"It's called true love Nickolaus," Chris said. Nickolaus coughed at the saying 'True Love'. Because he had truly loved a girl named Rosemary when he was 15. But to keep another story short, Rosemary left him for another boy. After that Chris kept telling him that it was 'love at first sight'. And he kept telling her that it was true love. They never again discussed about 'true love' again.

"Oh my, both of you can turn around now," said their cousin Anna blushing.

"Ah, you must be Christabelle and Nick," said Kristoff.

"Chris please," curtseyed Chris,

"And Nickolaus if you wouldn't mind," he bowed.

"Okay?" Kristoff looked at Anna, but she shrugged.

"Um, where is Randolf?" Anna asked. Kristoff lift his fore finger in the air and said,

"He should be coming soon, I told him to put away the rest off the ice blocks we got."

"Ice?" Questioned Chris,

"Yep, I'm not only a prince, but also the royal ice deliverer."

"An ice deliverer?"

"The royal ice deliverer," Kristoff corrected Chris," we get the ice from the north mountain." Kristoff pointed to the highest mountain to the north. Chris and Nickolaus eyes opened as wide as possible at the sight of the monstrous mountain.

"There?" They both pointed in utter shock.

"The biggest one you see," Kristoff puffed in a smug face. Anna put her fore finger on her lips at Nickolaus and Chris. And she pushed Kristoff into the water fountain. Chris and Nickolaus laughed and Anna backed away from the waving Kristoff.

"Anna!" He shouted,

'A fountain bath? I want in!" cried Olaf.

"Wait! Olaf don't!" But it was too late Olaf already jumped in with Kristoff.

"Ack! The water even colder now," Kristoff shivered. A little white snowball floated to the top.

"Olaf gross!" sighed Anna,

"Hehe, oops," Olaf's cheeks turned rosie red.


	3. UPDATION!

**SORRY! **

**I haven't been posting new chapters lately. Only because my brain is fizzed out ok. But I'm trying to kick it into gear and writing some ideas, and researching of course.(By researching I mean re-watching Frozen over and over again.) The next chapter will probably be out soon not sure, but soon. **

**Oh! I'm also thinking about doing a Shugo Chara fan fiction soon also, so look out for that.**

**- Love, Cedar Fisher **


	4. Chapter 3: Family Greetings

Family Greetings

**Chris POV**

Randolf never came back to meet us. Kristoff went looking for him, and when he came back he looked daunted.

"Where is Randolf?" asked Anna with a slightly angry tone in her voice. Kristoff scratched the back of his head and awkwardly said,

"Well, he said he didn't want to meet, or visit, his cousin." Anna's face flushed red, and I felt sick to my stomach. I mean meeting a cousin who never met you hates you know. Wouldn't that feel nerve wrecking?

"That boy," fumed Anna, "I'll bring him by his ear if I have to!" She started stomping away, but Kristoff caught her hand.

"Wait, wait calm down Anna," he held her hand longer until it dropped to her side. I gently touched Anna's shoulder and she looked at me.

"Ah, it's okay if he doesn't meet us yet. I'll find him myself and force him to meet me." I smiled in reassurance, and Anna smiled too.

"Oh, its okay I might make him get you guys for dinner," she laughed evilly. None of us laughed with her.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms then," waved Kristoff. Nickolaus stretched and yawned then followed along with us. Anna pouted and grabbed Kristoff's hand. Kristoff must've teased Anna because she pouted more. I watched Kristoff smiled and kissed her again as a sorry. The doves cooed as we walked passed them, and I smiled at the two love birds then sneak a peek at Nickolaus. He was looking off to the horizon trying not to look at them. I jabbed him with my elbow. He looked at me with devilish eyes and jabbed me harder into my side.

"Ouch, that hurt Nickolaus," I rubbed my right side.

"You started first," he crossed his arms. "A sorry would've been nice you know," I whimpered. Nickolaus sighed and yawned again.

"Nickolaus!" Kristoff and Anna looked at me and Nickolaus. I waved innocently until they looked back. Nickolaus put his hand on my head and rubbed it furiously. Making my head looking like a birds nest, he smiled again. "Oh, you're asking for younger brother." Something glistens in the corner of my eye. Looking up at one of the windows the curtains fell forward. _Was that Randolf?_ I thought.

"Chris! Hurry up girl," said Anna. I paced my walk and went inside with them. They showed us to our enormous bedrooms. Nickolaus bedroom was connected by the grey marbled balcony. Our rooms looked alike with the desk, bookshelf, and two beds. It is a guest room, and maybe I might get to have a roommate. We are staying here for four months because it's the big family reunion in March. Apparently, Elsa decided to bring all family members for a great get together.

"Wow Anna," I said, "did you picked everything yourself?"

"No, not everything Elsa also helped to."

"So did me!" Jumped Olaf,

"And Olaf too of course," she repeated. Kristoff came out of Nickolaus and peeked into my room.

"I hope you like it here," he said. I nodded in excitement," That's good," Kristoff looked at the clock. "Oh, dinner will be served around eight," he clapped.

"Finally, real food instead of dry crackers, fruits, and porridge," I sighed. Kristoff and Anna smiled at me and left out the door. My suit cases of clothes and personal belonging sat in the corner of the room. I told the maids not to put away my things, and instead I told them I'll so it myself. I'm a person who my mama calls an independent woman. Don't have to go to anybody when I need help. Life is better this way. I walked out to the marble stone balcony. I opened the doors to Nickolaus room.

Looking over the bed a flying hair was going in and out. _Don't tell me he's already sleeping. Sigh, I can hear his soft snoring. _I laughed, _like a little angel baby from the heavens. _I was so tempted to jump on his bed, but I decided not to. He had a long trip coming here. Nickolaus was dragged along with me here because mama knew I would be a trouble maker.

"Oh no," I yawned, "I can't be tried. I must look around this place first!" My eyelids didn't listen to me though, and each time I took a step it felt heavier. I yawned again, "Okay maybe for five minutes." I couldn't go back to my room. So, I plopped beside Nickolaus and snoozed along side with him.

**Nickolaus**** POV**

The grandfather clock ticked at 7:00, and the hourly hour bell ringed. Icy cold wind blew from the opened door. I shivered and turned to my right. For some reason the right side was warmer then my left. Wind still blew in and I mumbled under my breath. Moving closer to the warmth my face got slapped by something. My eyes flipped opened. Chris was snoring and every limb she has was flung everywhere.

One leg was hanging on the ledge of the bed. The other was digging into my leg. What slapped me was her left hand.

"Chris," I groaned, "what are you doing here?" I rubbed my slapped cheek. The wind blew harder,

"Close the door Nickolaus its cold in here." I sat up and looked at the opened door.

"And I wonder how it got opened." Chris grinned and turned over. "Okay, fine," I got up and walked out on the marble stone. _Cold,_ my body started losing the warmth I needed. The stars twinkled and I couldn't help but look up. They are beautiful, especially with the crescent moon.

"Close the door Nickolaus!"

"Okay, okay," I called back, "don't your pantie in a bunch."

I went inside closing the door behind me. Chris was fully awake now, and she was jumping on my bed destroying it.

"Why, just why, you could've closed the door yourself ya know." She continued to jump,

"Well, you are closer to the door," she jumped off the bed with a big thud on the ground. "And, it's almost time for dinner." The minute hand was at 30 minutes. Cold wind blew in again,

"I'm going to get ready, so see you at the table," Chris left but the door was left opened again.

"That girl should really learn how to close doors," shutting the door again, sighing, I took another look around the room. On one wall there was family portrait. Taking a closer look, it was a wedding picture of the crowned princess of Corona, Rapunzel. And her husband, what was his name again? Flynn was it? Anyways, I was surprised that princess Rapunzel married the thief who took her crown, but then again she didn't know it was her crown.

"Huh, I wonder why their wedding picture is here though." _Don't they also have a child now? _"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." The door leading out to the hallway suddenly slammed opened.

"Time to eat," said a harsh voice. A boy about two inches shorter than me scared me. He had a hair style resembling Kristoff's hair formation, but it was strawberry blonde color. _So, this must be Randolf_ I thought._ I was expecting a tougher looking kid, but then again don't always judge the book by its cover._

"Ah, okay whoever you are," I teased him.

"Randolf, nice to meet you to cousin Nickolaus," before I could say anything else he walked off and to my sisters door. Chris opened the door before he could knock, surprising him. Stepping out of my door, I leaned on the wall waiting for the both of them.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting," I whispered. Chris is always good with first impression.

"It's din-," he started,

"Oh! You must be Randolf. Nice to meet you I'm Christabelle, but please feel free to call me Chris okay?" She held out a hand to shake with, but Randolf didn't accepted. I think I saw Chris's face twitch a little.

"It's time for dinner," Randolf finished, but Chris didn't let him go just yet. ,"

"Wait a minute," Randolf stopped in his track and looked back. "I think we," she pointed at me to, "should get to know one another." I shrugged, but Randolf looked at with a face that reads help me! I shrugged again and his face turned gloomy. Chris dragged Randolf to me, and linked her empty arm to mine. Then we zoomed off to the dining hall.

"What are you guys serving tonight?" Randolf didn't answer because Chris kept on rambling. "My favorite dish is oven baked scallops with little bits of beacon on it. Isn't that right Nickolaus?" I simply nodded and smiled.

We were walking pretty fast, just enough for me to trip on something. Luckily I was pretty coordinated, and use to Chris doing this. I hopped over little cracks and ruffles in the rug. Sadly though, Randolf didn't have as much luck as I did. Soon we went down the stairs, and I knew Chris skipped every other steps. Mr. Strawberry on the other hand didn't.

"Wa-wait!" he cried. Randolf missed the third step going down. _Damn it Chris_ unlinking with her arm I pushed her back so she didn't tumble on top of Randolf. Then I jumped from the third step to the bottom of the first set of stairs. Just in time for Randolf to crash into me.

"Ow, are you okay kid?" I asked him. He got up and dusted himself off, and put on a pair of glass he got in his pocket. He pointed at Chris first,

"You talk too much! And you!" he pointed at me next, "You are crazy! I'm leaving." He walked down the final flight of stairs, mumbling to himself, and then busted out running at the bottom.

"Good job, Chris now he thinks were crazy." She got up and walked down to help me up.

"Well," she started, "at lease you don't talk too much." She smiled at me, and I laughed a little. "And don't worry I'll get Randy to know us a little better." Chris linked with my arm again.

"Oh good," I said sarcastically, "I can't wait," she poked my cheek and I poked right back at hers. Maybe four months here could actually be fun.


End file.
